Playing the Loving Boyfriend
by bucktooth22
Summary: Dexter broke up with Rita for someone new. A man named Alex (Episode: Shrink Wrap). A man who is like no other. Slash
1. The Most

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter

"Oh? What happened? Did you skin your girlfriend alive or some bull shit? Now you a cock sucking faggot as well as a fucking psycho? Great." James Doakes sneered. Dexter smiled and Doakes sighed in frustration. "The fuck is wrong with you Morgan?" He snarled.

"Quite a bit actually." Dexter laughed. He'd broken things off with Rita after the Shrink Wrap case. He'd been investigating a therapist who'd gotten his patience hooked on drugs only to cut them off and tell them to kill themselves. Dexter, had been working a lead when he met him. Alex. Short dark hair, silver studs in his ears, blue grey eyes, a light stubble, brown hair, and the sweetest smile that made little dimples appear in his cheeks, he was attempting to carry groceries inside. Wearing a black tank top with grey hemming, and black shorts, he was, Dexter had to admit, very handsom. Dexter offered a hand which Alex appreciated immensely. He'd laughed and said Dexter was handsome and nice, therefore must be already taken. Dexter had smiled thinking of Rita and the kids. He thought of her returned husband, of how he was talking over. Tucking the kids in, talking to Rita. Dexter was slowly losing control in the relationship. So he smiled at Alex and said for you...I'm free. Alex had looked genuinely surprised and led Dexter into the luxurious house. They had really hit things off, Dexter with his dry wit and misunderstanding of sexual jokes and Alex with his gentle and talkative nature. Dexter had smiled, with a guy he didn't need to get his own up. Alex could please himself and Dexter could just be. That night he went over to give Rita one last chance. He knocked gently on the door and waited for an answer. Rita pulled open the door, gently and smiled at him. She'd asked what was wrong, sensing the tension in him. He'd asked who'd put the kids down, it was so quiet. She'd smiled and said Paul. He'd nodded and left without another word. When he slipped into his car he pulled out his phone. 9:20 surly Alex would be awake. It rang three times before he answered. And so their relationship began. "But please be more careful with your words. Alex doesn't like the word fag." Dexter whispered.

"I don't give a fuck what Alex likes Morgan. And I don't give a fuck what you like so long as you leave your ex alive and get me that blood report." He snapped. Dexter smiled and nodded as the brute of a man stalked away.

"Well he's grumpy." Alex said as he plopped the brown paper sack on Dexter's desk.

"No. This is him happy." Dexter said smiling at Alex who laughed and pulled out their lunch. "Chinese, you shouldn't have." Dexter cooed as he grabbed a box of rice and sat as his desk. He popped open the container and was just about to dig in when Alex took the rice away.

"Actually...I was hoping we could go out for lunch. A picnic of sorts." Alex smiled as he closed the container and out it back in the bag.

"No lunch till you finish that report." Doakes called from the other side of the room. Dexter smiled and sighed, looking sorrowfully up at Alex.

"Two seconds." He smirked as the printer whirred to life. He grabbed the papers, slipped them into a clear plastic protective cover and then stood up as Doakes stalked over.

"You done yet?" Doakes asked. Dexter nodded and handed him the report. "You a psycho like him?" Doakes asked looking at Alex. Alex laughed and put a hand on Doakes' shoulder.

"Not yet." He chuckled as he grabbed the bag of food in one hand and Dexter's hand in the other. "I promise not to keep him too long." Alex called behind him as he dragged Dexter out of the department.

"Where are we going?" Dexter asked as they hopped in Alex's car.

"I told you, a picnic." Alex laughed. "Do you know what today is?" Alex asked.

"Um...Tuesday." Dexter replied. He was pretty sure it was Tuesday. Alex laughed.

"This is our anniversary." Alex smiled as he pulled to a stop. "One week." He said. Dexter flushed. Was this something he should have known? Was it something he should have celebrated? "And on the verge of sounding too gay, I wanted to have a picnic to celebrate." Alex added with a chuckle as the couple got out and sat at the picnic table on the beach Alex had driven them to. It was old and wooden but it was covered in a thin red and white checkered blanket.

"Sorry. I...ah...forgot." Dexter murmured. He'd told Alex what had happened the night they got together. Told Alex that he had been in a relationship with Rita and that he'd broken up with her because he knew it had been crumbling. He'd told Alex everything, and Alex had trusted him. Well everything except being a serial killer.

"I figured you would." Alex smiled warmly. They ate in companionable silence for a while. "I also wanted some alone time with you. You spend most of your time at work or at the jail." Alex said. Dexter nodded as he put the empty boxes of Chinese food back in the bag.

"Sorry." Dexter mumbled.

"No it's okay. I just wanted to ask...you're not cheating on me...are you?" Alex asked looking terrified as he stared at the gentle waves lapping the shore.

"What? No." Dexter said. Why would Alex think that? Had he done something wrong? They hadn't even had sex yet.

"Because if you are I just want to know. I guess I can live with sharing but please don't lie to me Dex." Alex said as he slipped his hand into Dexter's.

"Sharing?" Dexter asked as he pulled Alex over to sit on his lap. "You don't have to share me. I'm yours." Dexter smiled as he stared at Alex. He wanted to understand. He wanted to feel what Alex felt. He wanted to love Alex as unconditionally as Alex loved him.

"Don't lie to me Dexter." Alex frowned. "Is it Rita? Is it the Lieutenant?" Alex pressed.

"Alex." Dexter said locking eyes with him. He had his most honest voice; it said he was not telling a lie. "I am not cheating on you." He kissed Alex gently on the lips. It was the first time they'd kissed on the lips. "Why would I cheat on you?" Dexter asked.

"Because we haven't had sex." Alex responded, clearly having thought about it thoroughly.

"I don't really like...sex." Dexter said. "I mean I would because Rita wanted it but mostly I just play along." Dexter explained. Alex was the first person he'd ever told outright.

"Oh..." Alex said nothing for a while. "So you just let people use you?" Alex asked. He sounded sad. "Would you let me...use you?" Alex asked. Alex understood that Dexter had a hard time with emotions.

"If you want." Dexter said casually.

"Would you...if I asked...never see Rita again?" Alex asked carefully.

"I haven't seen her since that night..." Dexter said honestly. Alex smiled in appreciation as he hugged Dexter lightly.

"And what about Jeremy?" Alex asked. Dexter thought for a moment.

"Honestly, I will still visit him. He's like me: his emotions are turned down." Dexter carefully omit the fact that they both killed too. "So I'm sorry, and we have a mentor relationship. When he gets out he could...be our son?" Dexter offered hopefully. He liked kids. He knew it was strange but he did. He had always wanted one of his own, someone like him. Jeremy Downs was the closest Dexter Morgan figured he'd get.

"Thank you Dex." Alex whispered. "And yes. I'd like that. Having a son. Even if he is a murderous ex convict." Alex chuckled ominously. Dexter nodded and they gathered their things and went back to the car. "See? Wasn't that nice?" Alex asked as he drove back to the precinct. Dexter nodded and as the car pulled to a stop in front of the department he turned to Alex.

"If I had feelings, they would be for you." Dexter said before going into the building. Alex smiled; he would unlock the riddle that was Dexter. Even if it killed him. He would love Dexter enough for the both of them and maybe, one day, Dexter would love him too. Little did he know, Dexter was expressing his love in his own little ways. Even if Dexter didn't know he was. He was protective, and noticed the things Alex didn't like, such as the word fag. He stood up to Doakes, even knowing it would draw attention to him because he wanted Alex to be happy. To be comfortable. To have anything he wanted.

_Dexter was starting to care._


	2. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter.

Alex sat in the car drumming his fingers on knee nervously. He looked at the man sitting beside him and then went back to looking at the road. "Quit tapping." Doakes snapped. Alex frowned but did as he was told.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." He said smiling weakly at the driver.

"You should be. You're going into a place with a bunch of psychos. But you're dating one so it should be okay." He muttered grumpily.

"I've never met Jeremy before. Dexter wants us to adopt him when he gets out of jail. It'll be like meeting my son for the first time." Alex said as his stomach did flops inside him.

"Corse that fucking psycho wants to adopt another fucking psycho. Probably kill rats together or something." Doakes grumbled.

"He's never done anything...psychotic that I've seen." Alex mentioned. He felt he should defend his boyfriend.

"Shut up faggot. Get out. We're here." He said pulling to a stop in the lot of the building. Alex cringed. He hated being called a faggot.

"Thank you for bringing me. I didn't think they'd let me in just by myself cause I don't know Jeremy." Alex smiled as he fell instep beside the much larger man. He said nothing and they walked to the entrance.

"Sergeant James Doakes here to see...ah... What was his name again?" Doakes asked turning to Alex.

"Jeremy." Alex smiled sweetly.

"Jeremy _what_?" Doakes hissed.

"Oh...um...I don't remember his last name. Shouldn't you? You arrested him didn't you?" Alex suddenly felt very nervous.

"We got six Jeremy's." The man said frowning skeptically at the two.

"He's just a boy." Alex said trying to be helpful.

"He killed two people. I think that makes him..." Doakes stopped mid sentence. "Downs. Jeremy Downs." He said turning to the man behind the desk. He nodded and wrote them each a pass.

"So am I talking to him alone or will you be going in with me?" Alex asked.

"You never seen one of those CSI shows? They're bull shit but you get the idea. Face to face through bullet proof glass phone on each side." Doakes said.

"Oh no. I don't watch CSI. I don't like violence. I don't really watch TV in general." Alex said holding up his hands in a kind of defense.

"You're a fucking freak." Doakes mumbled. "If you don't like violence why are you dating a psycho like Morgan? He works for the police." Doakes grumbled. "And why are you adopting a murderer?" Doakes hissed. Alex was about to respond with a good reason when he decided not to. If he upset the man he may not have a ride home and he couldn't call Dexter while he was at work. He looked around nervously.

"If you hate being here so much why did you agree to take me?" Alex asked looking at Doakes who seemed tense.

"I didn't really have a choice did I?" Doakes snapped at him. "You came up to up to me in the parking lot at night and said you were a fucking ninja." Doakes snarled. Alex laughed, remembering the moment.

"And you pulled a gun on me." He grinned.

"And you acted like I wasn't going to fucking shoot you." Doakes huffed.

"Like you didn't even have a gun." Alex said smiling.

"And asked me to take you to jail." Doakes frowned. Alex grinned and nodded.

"But you said yes." He grinned.

"I don't know why. Shut the fuck up. We're here." He grumbled. He stood against the wall with his thick arms folded across his broad chest. Alex sat down tentatively in the blue plastic chair. It looked like the kind of chair that would be in a school. He looked at the boy behind the glass. He was leaning back in his chair with a brooding frown. Alex picked up the phone wondering who else had touched it. He could get a disease or something. He shook his head lightly before turning back to Jeremy just as the boy sat forward and picked up the phone

"Who the fuck are you?" He hissed.

"Hi Jeremy. My name's Alex." Alex said smiling sweetly.

"I'm not talkin with him here." Jeremy said nodding at Doakes. "Guy tackled me and I wasn't even fightin or nothin."

"Oh...ah..." Alex looked at Doakes.

"Tell him I said to shut the fuck up." Doakes hissed.

"He says...hi." Alex said carefully. "And I didn't want to talk about your case or anything like that I just wanted to...talk. I'm dating Dexter, you know Dexter. And we were wondering if you...maybe...wanted to-"

"Dexter..." Jeremy cut in. "So you're that Alex. But if you're Dexter's Alex why are you here with him?" Jeremy asked nodding at Doakes.

"I wanted to come without Dexter I wanted to meet you on my own." Alex said smiling.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because...well...because Dexter...I don't know if he talked to you about this...but we were thinking you could be our...son. We could adopt you." Alex said sounding about as terrified as he actually was. Dexter had talked about this to Jeremy. He had talked to him about a great many number of things. Dexter had told Jeremy what to do what to say what to look like. Jeremy thought very hard about what Dexter would tell him to do.

"Yes he talked with me about that." Jeremy said.

"And what did you think about it?" Alex asked. Jeremy shrugged

"I guess I'd like that. It means I won't have to sleep with old guys to rent a room." Jeremy said smiling. Dexter had taught him how and when to smile in the first week. Alex faltered.

"No more sleeping with old guys. Period." He said smiling weakly.

"Dexter said you showed your emotions on your face. Like an open book." Jeremy said. Alex laughed and nodded.

"I guess I am pretty much an open book. Anything you want to know?" Alex asked. Jeremy let his eyes wander to Doakes for a moment before flicking back to Alex.

"Any house rules I need to know?" Jeremy asked. Alex thought for a moment.

"Um...I don't know. That depends on if you'd be living with me or Dexter." Alex said smiling. The conversation, he thought, seemed to be going pretty well.

"You're not living together yet?" Jeremy asked. "I guess I just figured you would be." Jeremy shrugged. Alex thought for a moment about the idea.

"Should I ask him? To live with me?" Alex asked.

"I would if I were you. I mean he'd probably still keep his shit hole apartment for like storage and stuff but it'd probably be nicer to have my two dads living in the same house." Jeremy said. Alex nodded. "So...am I gunna have to go to school now or some shit?" He asked. Alex laughed.

"We'll see." He said. "Has Dexter told you about his job?" Alex asked. "He's working now."

"Yeah. Blood something or other. He's told me about it." Jeremy nodded. Alex smiled. This kid seemed nice enough for having killed two people. Maybe not exactly 'son' material but he could definitely get there. Jeremy stared at him, waiting for the next topic.

"Well I should go." Alex said. Jeremy nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you Jeremy." Alex smiled.

"Yeah." He mumbled as they both hung up their phones. Alex turned to Doakes and smiled warmly and the two headed back to the station.


	3. Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter

When they got outside Alex checked his phone. 15 texts from Dexter, 4 missed calls from Dexter. Alex smiled as he and Doakes got into the car. Alex called his boyfriend, it rang half on time then he answered.

"Alex?" Dexter asked.

"Hey Dex." Alex grinned.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Dexter asked urgently.

"I'm fine I was just out and my phone was off." Alex replied calmly.

"Out where? Your car's here. Do you need a ride? Are you...with someone else?" Dexter asked hesitantly.

"I'll tell you later." Alex said. "Love you bye!" He clicked his phone off before Dexter could respond.

"More like you'll come up with a lie to tell him later." Doakes huffed.

"We'll see." Alex shrugged. There was a long silence as they sped back to the precinct.


	4. Ever Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter.

Dexter stood next to Alex's car impatiently. He looked up nervously as Doakes's car pulled into the lot. Out hopped Alex. Dexter flushed as he rushed over to Alex. He was considering killing Doakes, and also making sure Alex wasn't hurt. Kidnapping was a new low for the detective.

"I'm fine." Alex laughed as Dexter tugged him away from the car.

"Tell me." Dexter growled as he glared at Doakes. Alex opened his mouth as if he was about to speak when Doakes interrupted.

"He wanted to visit his cousin in jail. This fucking asshole creeped up on me. Practically forced me to take him with his fucking creepy ass smile." Doakes huffed grumpily as he stormed inside. Dexter looked at Alex skeptically.

"You don't have a cousin in jail." He said. Alex shrugged.

"It was nice of him to cover for me- how do you know?" Alex asked. Dexter gave him a sheepish smile.

"Deb does a background check on all my dates." He said. "I like to know what I'm getting myself into." Dexter shrugged. Alex grinned.

"You're so adorable and awkward." Alex laughed. Dexter looked uncomfortable.

"So? The truth? What were you doing with Doakes?" Dexter asked. "And I can tell when you lie. You're a terrible liar." Dexter smirked. It was something he loved about his boyfriend, he was the worst liar.

"I wanted to meet Jeremy." Alex sighed.

"Oh." Dexter seemed genuinely surprised. "And?"

"And I met him." Alex said.

"And?" Dexter prodded.

"And I think he's great." Alex smiled. Dexter looked so relieved. Alex figured it was because Dexter really wanted to adopt the kid. Dexter was relieved because it was Jeremy's first interaction with a 'normal' person and he was glad it went well. "Are you free for lunch today?" Alex asked.

"I'm going out with Deb and her new boyfriend for ice cream. You should come." Dexter smiled slipping his hand into Alex's.

"New boyfriend? What happened to the last one?" Alex asked. Dexter shrugged.

"Something about him being married to a guy." Dexter said nonchalantly. Alex laughed so Dexter figured he should at least smile. He didn't really understand what was funny but he was glad Alex was happy. Alex didn't show it through his smile but he was nervous. It was his first time meeting Deb, even after all the time he'd spent with Dexter.


	5. Is Between

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter.

Alex drove Dexter and Deb to meet up with her new boyfriend at the ice cream stand they'd agreed on. "So you two have sex a lot?" Deb asked leaning forward from the backseat. The seatbelt clicked and she coughed as she was yanked back. Alex blushed furiously. She leaned forward again, slower this time so as not to be caught by the restraining belt.

"Depends on what you mean by a lot I guess." Alex muttered. She squealed in amusement.

"Me and Jin have a lot of fuckin sex." She grinned.

"Jin?" Dexter asked.

"Oh fuck yeah. That's his god damn name." She said wistfully.

"You're dating a guy named Jin?" Dexter rolled his eyes. "Classy."

"Oh shut the fuck up." She said ruffling his hair. Dexter frowned and tried to calm his unruly hair. "Tell me about yourself Alex." She said turning to the blushing driver.

"I...um...what do you want to know?" Alex responded nervously.

"Do you have a fuckin job? Where do you live? Have you had the 'ex' talk? Do you have a lot of sex? Is your dick big? When did you realize you were gay? Were your parents cool about it?" She rattled off a few of her basic questions.

"Um...no...In a house...yes...I guess...no comment...I think I was seven...not really." He responded. Deb thought for a moment, considering the answers.

"I like Rita better." She responded looking at Dexter. Dexter flushed.

"Rita's gone." Dexter responded tightly. Alex had stopped smiling.

"She fuckin called me." Deb retorted. "Asked about you."

"Deb." Dexter said in a warning voice.

"She said the fucking kids have been asking about you. She fucking misses you." Deb continued oblivious to Alex. The driver's ears had turned red but his face was flushed. His hands were white knuckled as he gripped the steering wheel. "She-"

"Deb! I don't care." Dexter snapped at her. He was about to rant to her when the car pulled to a stop and Alex mumbled that they had arrived. The three went up to the ice cream stand in silence. A tall Hispanic man approached them and shipped his arm around Deb's waist. "Jin I presume." Dexter mumbled nodding at the man with his sister. The man nodded happily and they went up and picked out their ice cream. They ate in silence before Dexter and Alex got back in the latter of the two's car and headed back towards the precinct. Deb was going to hitch a ride with Jin.

"She seems...nice." Alex said weakly.

"I'm sorry Alex." Dexter said apologetically

"I think you should go see her." Alex said quietly. Dexter's eyes widened.

"Why?" Dexter asked warily.

"Closure mostly." Alex said looking sorrowfully at Dexter for a moment.

"Would...would you go with me?" Dexter asked. Alex looked at his boyfriend searchingly for a moment before nodding.


	6. Alex and

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter.

Dexter clicked the call button. The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello?" Asked Rita's voice. Dexter opened his mouth to talk but shut it again. He looked at Alex who was sitting next to him on the bed. Alex nodded encouragingly. Dexter's brow creased and he forced himself to proceed with the call.

"Hi Rita." He said. There was a gasp and a bit of muttering.

"Dexter?" She asked. Dexter nodded but then realized she couldn't see him.

"Yeah." He confirmed is identification.

"How are you? Where have you been? The kids really miss you." She said in a rush.

"I'm good." Dexter said. "I was actually thinking we could hang out. I would love to see the kids again." Dexter said.

"How about we go to the park on Thursday?" She offered sweetly.

"Sounds great. Would you mind if I brought a friend?" Dexter asked hurriedly before she hung up on him.

"Oh sure." She said, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks Rita. See you soon." He said before clicking his phone shut. Dexter looked at Alex before flopping down face first in the pillows. He heard Alex laugh and sit on his back, rubbing his hands into Dexter's shoulders bare. Dexter sighed and Alex began placing light kisses along Dexter's shoulders.

"Tell me something no one knows about you." Alex asked sitting back and allowing Dexter to sit up once more. Dexter thought for a moment.

"My brother was the ice truck killer." Dexter said, watching Alex's face, curious to see his reaction.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Alex cooed in amusement.

"Biological brother." Dexter said. Alex nodded, he knew Dexter was adopted and he knew Dexter's mother had been murdered in front of him. Alex knew the whole story about the murder; except that Brian was there. "Biney was there with me when my mom died." Dexter said. Alex looked sad for a moment before brightening.

"We should visit her grave. And Biney's." Alex said. Dexter grimaced. "I want to pay my respects." Alex said. Dexter nodded in defeat. He looked at Alex, taking in all the detail available.


	7. His Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter

One year. It was their one year anniversary. Dexter read the card again. It was so sappy. Too sappy. Alex grinned. "Too gay?" The man asked. Dexter looked back at the card. It was dripping with affection and bright pink sparkles. Dexter looked back at Alex, wearing his usual black tank top and shorts along with black chucks. Jeremy snatched the card from Dexter's hands. The three were sitting at the dining room table.

"Just right I think." Dexter said smiling and brushing the pad of his thumb along Alex's jaw line. When his thumb reached the other man's chin he gently leaned forward, tilting Alex's head up and kissed him lightly.

"Too gay." Jeremy said dropping the card on the table.

"Go get dressed. We're seeing Rita later at the park." Dexter said giving the boy an appraising stare, looking at the boy's skinny bare chest and blue and grey plaid pajama pants. Dexter looked at the kid's tattoos, the only thing from the boy that could link him to his past. He was a changed boy, with Dexter's guidance; he was becoming a mini Dexter. He smiled when he was supposed to; spent time with Rita's kids every weekend, even went back to school. Jeremy rolled his eyes... And went to his room to change. Dexter smiled as he reminisced about the night before. He'd told Alex he was taking Jeremy out fishing on his boat. It was Jeremy's first human kill since Dexter had started helping him.

"Jeremy said you got me something." Alex grinned. Dexter frowned.

"Remind me not to tell him any other secrets." Dexter smirked. Alex laughed. Dexter and Jeremy had gone out for ice cream and had found something for Alex after their 'excursion.' Dexter went over to the closet, reaching in one of his pockets, pulling out a little velvet box. Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "It's not a ring." Dexter said in a rush. Alex sighed and nodded reaching out for the box. He took it, flipping it open to reveal black and silver studs for his ears. Alex smiled at Dexter. "I kept the receipt if you want to pick out different ones but I noticed you never change your earrings so I figured you could use another set just in case." Dexter said.

"I love them Dexter. Thank you. They're perfect." Alex said reaching out for Dexter's hand which Dexter responded to eagerly. Fingers interlaced, Dexter pulled Alex closer.

"I think there's something you should know..." Dexter said. Alex got a terrified look in his eyes. Dexter had been completely forthcoming with everything, and I do mean everything...except his killings. He told Alex he liked to go hunting but never said he liked to go hunting for people.

"Okay shoot." Alex said in a weak voice. Dexter smirked, ironic choice of words.

"Do you remember when I told you about my brother?" Dexter asked. Alex nodded. "And about how I like hunting?" Dexter asked, again earning a nod from Alex. "My brother was a serial killer, like me. I hunt people." Dexter said. Alex didn't say anything for a long time. Jeremy came back into room and sat with them, oblivious to the fact that Dexter just let the cat out of the bag. "Jeremy and I...we only do it to bad people. People who hurt other people and get away with it. Do you remember the Bay Harbor Butcher? That's me." Dexter said. Jeremy's eyes went wide as he finally realized what Dexter had done.

"Why did you tell him?" Jeremy hissed.

"Because I love him." Dexter snapped back. Alex looked at Dexter as if seeing him for the first time. He gave him a shaky smile.

"So does that mean Doakes is right?" Alex asked in a teasing voice. "I guess I'm okay as long as you don't get caught...or ya know...kill me." Alex laughed. Dexter looked uncomfortable with the way Alex was taking the information.

"When you heard about the BHB what did you think?" Jeremy asked.

"The BHB?" Alex looked confused.

"Bay Harbor Butcher." Jeremy explained. Alex shrugged.

"As long as he didn't kill me I was fine. I guess I supported him. He killed bad guys." Alex said nonchalantly. "I didn't condemn him but I didn't praise him either. But now that I know it's you Dexter, I guess, at least you know who deserves it. I was mostly worried about what if he got it wrong and kissed an innocent person but you work with the police so I feel a lot better. I trust you." Alex said smiling as he got up and brought their empty cereal bowls to the kitchen. He dropped them in the sink and went back out to his little family. Jeremy was wearing a black Pierce the Vail tee-shirt and jeans, a black and silver checkered belt, some black jelly bracelets and black sneakers. Dexter was wearing a white tee-shirt under his light green button up shirt, white pants, and his boots. Alex picked up the velvet box and went to the bathroom to change his earrings. He felt Dexter come up behind him, his hands slipping around Alex's waist. Alex smiled and leaned back against his boyfriend. Dexter smiled and kissed Alex's hands and the back of his ear as Alex took each silver stud from his ear. When Alex put the old silver studs on the counter he smiled. They had no story, no importance other than he thought they looked nice. He felt Dexter's hands begin fuddling with the new silver studs. They looked the same except they were painted half black and were considerably more new. Dexter began trying to put them into Alex's ear but his hands were better with knives, not jewelry. Alex laughed and took the silver and black studs from him, slipping them into his ear with ease. He turned around to Dexter and they each slipped their arms around the other's waists. Alex put his head down on Dexter's shoulder.

"I love you Alex." Dexter whispered.

"I love you too." Alex responded. He loved the monster, he didn't fear it, he didn't run or cower from this murderer, this beast.

"C'mon we're gunna be late." Jeremy said from the hall, breaking the moment. Dexter sighed and Alex giggled as they went out of the bathroom, hand in hand to join Jeremy.


End file.
